


Calling You

by FuqboiBird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst but only a little bit, Happy Ending, I hope I did okay with that one ahhhh, M/M, No One Is Dead This Time I Promise, Recalling memories, Revali can be sweet when he tries, Selectively Mute Link, once again I was both brief and detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuqboiBird/pseuds/FuqboiBird
Summary: “Do… Do you not remember him?” Mipha asked, and when Link shook his head no, she looked astounded.Link sets out to free Vah Medoh and Revali.





	Calling You

Mipha approached Link the day after he had freed her and Ruta. She wore a contemplative expression as she sat down next to where he was sorting through his various supplies, categorizing what he had and taking note of what he would need in the upcoming journey ahead. They sat in silence for several minutes, Mipha watching as he methodically sorted through his equipment. After a few minutes of watching, she sighed and looked over at him.

“Link,” She hesitantly stated, a hint of question in her tone. He looked over at her, a concerned expression on his face. She looked at her clasped hands for a moment before she looked up at him and asked, “Why did you come here first?”

“ _ It was closest _ ,” he signed hesitantly, confusion apparent on his face. Mipha gave him a surprised look in response, clearly not expecting the response she received. 

“Oh. Well then. That makes sense, I suppose.”

“ _ Why do you ask? _ ” Link signed after a moment of consideration. 

“Well, I figured you would go to to Rito Village first,” Mipha stated, and after seeing Link’s confused expression, added, “To free Revali and Medoh?”

“Revali?” Link whispered, looking off into the distance as Mipha’s expression changed from surprise to one of shock. The name sounded familiar, and held the weight of importance in Link’s mind. However, despite the importance the name held, Link could not recall any memories of Revali.

“Do… Do you not remember him?” Mipha asked, and when Link shook his head no,  she looked astounded. 

“I… Don’t remember much,” Link quietly revealed after a moment, adding in sign, “ _ Can you tell me about him? About the other champions?” _

Mipha lay a hand on his arm and gave him an a small smile, “Well, you and Revali… Were very close, shall I say. You had a bond unlike the rest of us. I would advise you to head there next; He’s been waiting a hundred years. We all have…” She trailed off, looking off into the distance, clearly contemplating something. After a moment, she continued, “Urbosa- the Gerudo Champion- was closest with Zelda, so you saw her quite a lot as well…”

The next day, Link rose with the sun, determined to set out as early as possible towards the Hebra region. First, however, he needed to meet with Mipha and discuss the best path to travel. He had yet to make his way to the western half of Hyrule, let alone face any real extreme weather conditions. Without his memory, he was out of his depth. 

“There are only two paths that lead to Rito Village and the Hebra Region. One goes through the Tabantha Frontier, the other through the Tundra.” Mipha stated, pointing to two spots on a map. She had managed to produce a rather old, but still usable map of the various roads that led through Hyrule. She had found it stuffed in the back of a cabinet in the Domain’s library, dusty and forgotten. After the Calamity, the Zora people hadn’t done any unneeded excursions out of the safety of the domain. That had left the map virtually useless to the Zora, and thus, it was shoved into a cabinet and promptly forgotten. “ The path leading through the frontier is the most direct, however, I don’t know what kind of obstacles you may face on that path. The road through the tundra is the safest, but,” At this, she paused, looking at Link, quickly evaluating the cold weather equipment he had, “I’m unsure if your current garb will be able to withstand the cold.”

“ _ How cold does it get in Hebra?” _ Link signed, and Mipha sighed.

“Terribly cold. Thankfully, the snow has yet to move in, so Rito Village will be livable- for now. I advise you use your doublet. You will likely be able to get garb more suited to that climate there. Take some Spicy Elixirs just in case, please. It will help me worry less.”

That being said, the two champions headed to the edge of the Zora’s Domain, where Link’s horse waited, ready to travel. He swung himself up into the saddle, grabbing the reigns. He looked down at Mipha, a sad smile on his face. 

“Take care of yourself. Be safe,” she said quietly, returning the smile. 

“You too.” He says, and heads down the trail. The ride ahead is long, and has the potential to be quite difficult. A sense of urgency filled the air now. There was no longer time to waste; every second had become precious. 

The trip was long and arduous. Crossing Hyrule field alone took him an entire day, and by the time the sun had set, Link was exhausted. After he had checked his horse into the stable, he happened to glance back at the mountains that loomed behind him. The setting sun illuminated a large object that hung ominously in the sky just above the mountaintops. Medoh, Link figured. The sight of the divine beast filled him with a myriad emotions, however, it was not long before he had settled on two: sadness and determination. He slept fitfully that night, and left with the rising sun.

By midday, Link could see the pillars that made up Rito Village. He could also see the ever circling Medoh more distinctly now; ominous, and ever present in your peripheral vision. It’s presence had left him on edge, despite it appearing mostly benevolent. There was a voice in the back of his mind continuously reminding him of the full capabilities of the Divine Beast, and the very real danger it presented despite it’s rather innocuous appearance.  

As Link rounded the corner that revealed Rito Village, his breath was taken away. The sun was low in the sky as this point, practically resting on the stone pillar that acted as the center of the village. The sky was golden, and the clouds added splashes of orange and purple to the scene. As Link regarded the picturesque scene, the nagging feeling that he had seen this all before grew stronger. Before he could even realise what was happening, he was flung headfirst into a memory.

 

_ Zelda, having finished her short rant, galloped toward the stable that sat at the bottom of the hill. She was rather excited to get her hands on Medoh again, and run through some more of her theories on the divine beast. She had yet to figure out exactly how the divine beast was kept in the air, and he could tell it was eating at her. There was no time to waste, in her opinion. She had tests to run, and answers to discover. He didn’t mind her riding ahead of him, really. He could still see her- she wasn't really that far ahead- and Rito village was filled with capable warriors.  _

_ A sudden woosh, and the flapping of wings broke him from his reverie. He looked up to see the Rito Champion, Revali, land just in front of him. _

_ “Where’s the princess? Don’t say you’ve lost her,” Revali asked, tone light and teasing. Link huffed in exasperation, gesturing to where she stood in front of the stable. The Rito nodded, responding with a simple, “Ah, I see.” _

_ They walked for several more moments in silence before Link looked down and signed, “Why are you here?” The Rito raised a feathered brow at that.  _

_ “I saw you two riding in from Medoh, that’s all. Thought I might come down and say hello. Do you wish I hadn’t?” Revali stated, crossing his arms behind his back and looking away. Link rolled his eyes and sighed again, a smile forming. Revali looked up at Link expectantly.  _

_ “Were you waiting for us?” Link signed, and Revali puffed up slightly.  _

_ “Waiting? For you? No. I was on Medoh and happened to catch sight of the two of you. That’s all.” Link laughed at Revali’s forced tone of dismay and nonchalance, causing the Rito to give him an offended look.  _

_ “It wouldn’t be a bad thing if you had, you know,” Link signed, “It’s a sweet thing to do.” _

_ “Oh, well then,” Revali stated, and went silent for a moment before adding in a softer voice, “Perhaps I was then.”  _

_ “I’m glad to see you, Revali.” Link signed, causing the Rito to smile and look away again.  _

_ “I’m glad to see you too. But aren't you keeping the princess waiting? You know how impatient she can be. _ ” _ Link rolled his eyes at that, and spurred his horse forward.  _

 

Link was bent over his horse, grabbing his mane and breathing heavily when he once again found himself in reality. The memory had left him with more questions than answers, really. He caught his breath, and looking up at the village that lay before him, he knew where the answers lay. And just has he had done in his memory, he spurred his horse forward and headed down the hill, towards the stable.

As he walked through Rito Village, more memories came rushing back. Mostly memories of Revali- little snippets that left him confused, with a hollow feeling in his chest. As he stands on the landing named after the aforementioned champion, Link recalls the moment he had first met Revali one-on-one. He had been, to put it frankly, awful. Narcissistic. Self-absorbed. He had presented himself in a way that was an amalgamation of every trait that Link despised. 

It was mostly a front in the end, Link remembers realizing. A way of hiding, of distancing himself from others. It had very nearly worked, too. Link found himself glad that he didn’t. 

Before long, he found himself at the door of the Elder of Rito Village, who in turn sent him to the flight range in search of a Rito warrior named Teba. After a rather cold trek through the snowy edges of the Hebra mountains, he found the flight range, and by extension, Teba. Link quickly explained his intention to free Medoh to the rather imposing Rito, who simply gave Link a dubious look. 

“You’re hardly equipped for the weather, how can I believe that you can fight Vah Medoh? Besides, a Hylian traveler like you has no place fighting a divine beast.” Teba said curtly, setting down a bow. He looked out at the quickly falling snow and sighed angrily.

“A snow storm is setting in. I suggest you head back towards Rito Village before it gets too bad. Winter is coming in with a vengeance this year.” With that said, Teba flew away, leaving Link to his own thoughts, and the resolve to buy warmer clothes.

The next day found Link at the Flight Range once again, however, this time with warmer armor and more supplies. This time, Teba looked at him with a slightly impressed, but still mostly confused and dismissive look. 

“Why are you doing this?” Teba asked after considering Link for a moment. This caused Link to pause; he hadn't expected a question like that. He took a moment to consider his answer. Looking up at Medoh cruising through the air, he realized why. 

“To save someone I love,” Link stated quietly, resolute. Teba gave him a surprised look, but said nothing. They then set off, soaring high into the sky, headed straight for Medoh. Taking out Medoh’s canons wasn’t an overwhelmingly difficult task, nor did it take very long. However, Teba had been injured in the fight, leaving Link guilty as he glided down to the surface alone. 

“Well now, look who it is- after a hundred years, you’ve finally arrived,” Revali’s voice echos in his head as touches down on Medoh. Link’s attention is suddenly turned towards the main console, which is coated in malice. The malice was beginning to move, to ooze into a vaguely humanoid form that rose off the console and turned to face Link.

“That… Is Windblight. The creature that brought me to my bitter demise so many years ago. To take back Medoh from Ganon, you need to kill it.” The creature- Windblight- roared, and Link narrowed his eyes, pulling out his bow and knocking an arrow. 

“Good luck. I believe in you.” Revali said, and with that, Link drew and fired. And so the fight for Vah Medoh began. 

Windblight was a tricky beast, summoning aggressive winds that tore across the top of Medoh, threatening to blow Link off as he fired arrow after arrow into it’s hide. It took forever to get Windblight to fall for the first time, and even then it was back up after he had landed a few hits. This cycle continued on for what seemed like hours before Windblight hit the ground and didn’t rise. Link, breathing heavily, landed in front of the blight, watching as the malice began to melt off of the Divine Beast, turning into smoke that disappears into the air.

The blight was the last to dissolve, leaving a thick, dark cloud that took several moments to disperse, revealing the Rito champion. He stood in front of the main control unit, staring down at his wings with an astonished look on his face, before looking up at Link. His face was a myriad of emotions, and he definitely looked worse for wear- feathers askew, clothes and armor torn in places- but in that moment, to Link, he looked perfect. Whole, here, and alive. 

“Link?” Revali asked hesitantly, voice hoarse from years of disuse. In response, Link only walked forward and pulled the Rito into a tight embrace. 

“You’re alive,” was all Link said in response, feeling Revali lean into the hug, wrapping his arms around Link. He marveled in the very real weight the other presented; a sign that this was real. That Revali was  _ real _ , and _ here _ , and  _ alive _ despite everything that had happened.  

“You’re here. You-” Revali paused, and Link could hear the emotion in his voice, “You saved me.”

Link leaned his head against Revali’s, laughing slightly, smiling as he looked at the other. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I? I love you,” Link stated, and as he did so, tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“ I love you too. So much,” Revali whispered in response, resting his forehead on Link’s as he began to cry. They stood there for an indeterminate amount of time, simply holding each other, listening to the whir of Medoh as the sun set, painting the clouds around them shades of pink and purple. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that after that, they go back to Rito Village and there is much celebration and festivities, and they dance and talk and are in love and all is (mostly) well.  
> Anyway, It's four in the morning, so I'm off to bed. Come say hey on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuqboibird), If you feel like it.  
> 


End file.
